


Ode to the Colour Grey

by DramioneDreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Sassy Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneDreaming/pseuds/DramioneDreaming
Summary: Written for the Rare Pairs Last Drabble Writer Standing contest hosted by @DramioneLDWS, a short ParkWeasle based on the colour Grey.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Ode to the Colour Grey

Written for [DramioneLDWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS)

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no. No, I will not custom tailor you yet another set of sensible grey work robes Percy Sydney Weasley.”

“My middle name is not Sydney.”

“I don’t care” Pansy sniffed, turning on one narrow heel and closing the shop door in Percy’s shocked face.

Percy knocked politely on the door to Parkinson’s boutique. He was somewhat accustomed to her abrasive attitude after patronising her Diagon Alley boutique for the past 3 years and had learnt early on that silent persistence was the best stance.

After pointedly ignoring the stoic man on her doorstep for several minutes, Pansy relented with a click of her tongue and a flick of her wand.

The door swung open and Percy entered without a hint of annoyance or satisfaction, his consistently unruffled demeanour possibly more irritating to the melodramatic brunette than his insistence on wearing only grey.

“I require a new set of dress robes, and perhaps one or two new work appropriate sets. Grey. I believe you have my measurements from my last visit, but I would appreciate your assistance in selecting something that would suit.”

“Oh, you thought I was joking about the grey thing. I’m really not.” Parkinson deadpanned.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You do not have it. It has pained me every time you have left my shop with a bag full of dull grey fabric and I really don’t think I can bring myself to do it again. It’s boring as all hell and in all honesty, it’s not even a good colour on you.”

“I was under the impression that grey looks good on everyone. It is universally appropriate, inoffensive…”

“Smart and business like whilst also unassuming, yes yes Weasley I have heard your little ode to the colour grey several times now.” Pansy rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

Percy quirked one ginger brow in what was likely the biggest outward display of emotion Pansy had yet seen the man display.

“Navy.”

“Navy?”

“Yes, Weasley. Navy.”

“You realise, I presume, that I could let you select me navy robes and simply alter the colour once I leave.”

“But you won’t.” Pansy pointed one long, manicured finger in his direction.

“And why is that?”

“Because once I have you in a perfectly tailored set of this season’s robes in a flattering navy, you will see that it is the colour that you were made to wear. Grey washes out your pale skin, whereas blues will create a striking contrast with your beautiful red hair and draw attention to those gorgeous blue eyes that you insist on hiding behind outdated horn-rimmed frames.”

“You think that my eyes are gorgeous?”

“Yes, Weasley. Do keep up. Now let’s get you fitted, and we can talk about where you are going to take me on our first date,” Pansy brushed her fingertips over Percy’s awful grey robes as she walked to the fitting room, motioning for him to follow. “I enjoy French fine dining.”


End file.
